El amor duele
by Takari 100
Summary: Tk consigue tiene un cita con Kary, ¿se declarara?,¿aceptara?,¿rechazara?. Todo esto y muchas cosas mas las descubrireis al leer el fic. Takari,Sorato,Gabubiyo,Patagato y muchos mas.
1. Cita con el amor

**Hola a todos y aquí os traigo mi primer fic. Bueno quiero dar las gracias a Lord Pata por explicarme como se creaban historias. Gracias. Esta historia será Takari, pero habrá un poco de Daikari(Aunque no me agrade).Puede que haya patagato. Ahora si os dejo con el fic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**1ª Una cita con el amor.**_

Un día, Takeru Takaishi,(Takeru Takaishi tenia como digimon a Patamon y el emblema de la esperanza.)un chico de unos 14 años de edad iba yendo a su caso con su fiel amigo Patamon cuando este le pregunta:

-TK-(TK era un diminutivo de su nombre)-¿por qué estas tan contento?-dijo Patamon.

-Es que hoy me voy a declarar a Hikari-dijo TK.

Hikari era una niña de su misma edad y se habia enamorado de ella desde que la vio a los 8 años de edad. Tenia como digimon a Gatomon y el emblema de la Luz.

-Ya era hora-dijo Patamon- pense que nunca te declararías-volvió a decir.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que le gusta Gatomon y no se ha declarado aun- respondió Tk dejando a Patamon sonrojado.

Gatomon era el compañero digital de kari y a Patamon también le gustaba desde que la vio por primera vez, aunque fuese enemiga.

-Me voy a declarar pronto- dijo Patamon aun sonrojado

-Pues como no te des prisa se te va adelantar Veemon-dijo Tk.

Veemon, era el digimon de Davis, un digielegido de la segunda generación.

-¿Veemon? No creo, yo tengo mas en común con Gatomon que el con Gatomon-dijo Patamon con una seguridad increíble.

Tk y Patamon se echaron a reír. Dentro de un rato llegaron a su casa se encontró allí dentro con Matt y con Sora. Matt era el hermano de Takeru o Tk, Tenia como digimon a Gabumon y su emblema era el de la Amistad. Sora era la novia de este, tenia como digimon a Piyomon y tenia como emblema el del Amor. Takeru vivía con su hermano porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico. Entro y dijo:

-Hola hermano-dijo el.

Y como respuesta su hermano le contesto.

-¿Ya te has declarado a Hikari?-dijo Matt haciendo ruborizar a TK y reír a Sora

- Aun no, hemos quedado para esta tarde en el parque-dijo Tk.

-¿A si?- dijeron Matt y Sora a la vez.

- Si- dijo Takeru-He quedado con ella a las 7. Me voy a preparar.-dijo el.

-Buena suerte- le dijeron Matt y Sora a la vez.

-¿Sabéis donde están Gabumon y Piyomon?-dijo Patamon.

- Si se han ido al Digimundo-dijo Matt.

-Vale gracias Matt-dijo Patamon.

-De nada- dijo Matt.

- ¡Takeru ahora vuelvo!- dijo Patamon.

- Vale- dijo este.

Patamon se fue al Digimundo y estuvo buscando a Gabumon y Biyomon para que le dieran consejo para declararse a Gatomon. Gabumon y Piyomon eran pareja.

Al rato los vio y se acerco a ellos y les dijo:

-Necesito consejo- dijo Patamon.

-¿Para declararte a Gatomon?-dijo Gabumon

-Pues si- dijo Patamon.

-Impresiónala-dijo Gabumon.

-Vale, gracias-dijo Patamon.

-De nada, Patamon-dijo Gabumon.

**En el mundo real........................................................................................................................................................................**

-Me voy- dijo Takeru a su hermano.

-Vale, suerte-dijo Matt.

Al cabo de un rato llego al parque y, como era natural en el llego pronto.

_**Continuara**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que les ha parecido, cuando pueda continuo la historia. Adiós y dejen Reviews. La siguiente parte será la misma pero en vez de estar con TK, estaremos con Kari


	2. Verdad descubierta

**Hola a todos por segunda vez en un día. Os voy a dejar un capitulo que verán cosas que no he dicho, he decidido no poner Takari y ahora contestare a los Rewievs.**

_**Lord Pata: **_**Por su puesto que va a haber Takari pero será mas al final. Y Patagato también. A lo mejor en el próximo capitulo lo pongo. En este Patamon lo estará preparando. Pobre Takeru lo que le espera en este capitulo. Ya veras te va a sorprender.**

**Y ahora el capitulo.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Mientras tanto Takeru estaba yendo a su casa con Patamon, una figura entre las sombras habia oído toda la conversación:

_-TK ¿por qué estas tan contento?-dijo Patamon._

_-Es que hoy me voy a declarar a Hikari-dijo TK._

Esa figura se sorprendió mucho al oír eso (a ver si adivináis quien es ), y se dijo a si misma:

-Que chasco se va a llevar cuando se entere de que Hikari ya tiene novio-dijo.( a que no os lo esperabais eh)y continuo escuchando la conversación:

_-Ya era hora-dijo Patamon- pense que nunca te declararías-volvió a decir._

_-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que le gusta Gatomon y no se ha declarado aun- respondió Tk dejando a Patamon sonrojado._

_-Me voy a declarar pronto- dijo Patamon aun sonrojado_

_-Pues como no te des prisa se te va adelantar Veemon-dijo Tk._

_Veemon, era el digimon de Davis, un digielegido de la segunda generación._

_-¿Veemon? No creo, yo tengo mas en común con Gatomon que el con Gatomon-dijo Patamon con una seguridad increíble_

Y ahora se sorprendió aun mas por lo dicho por Patamon. Y se emociono mucho al saber que su amor era correspondido.

Y se fue directo a la casa de su compañera y el hermano de su compañera. Cuando llego a casa, se encontró con su compañera y esta le pregunto.

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta Gatomon?-Le dijo Kari.

- Es que estaba yendo por la calle y me encuentro a TK y a Patamon,¿y, a que no sabes lo que oí?-dijo Gatomon

-¿qué?-dijo Kari

-Antes que nada Tk se va poner muy triste a partir de que quedaseis en el parque-dijo Gatomon

-¿por qué?-dijo kari.

-Porque le oí decir que se iba a declarar.-dijo Gatomon.

- Pues que pena, porque yo ya tengo novio.-dijo Kari-por eso estas tan contenta?

- No, es que seguí oyendo la conversación y dijeron.

_**FLASHBACK____________________________________________________________**_

_-Ya era hora-dijo Patamon- pense que nunca te declararías-volvió a decir._

_-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que le gusta Gatomon y no se ha declarado aun- respondió Tk dejando a Patamon sonrojado._

_-Me voy a declarar pronto- dijo Patamon aun sonrojado_

_-Pues como no te des prisa se te va adelantar Veemon-dijo Tk._

_Veemon, era el digimon de Davis, un digielegido de la segunda generación._

_-¿Veemon? No creo, yo tengo mas en común con Gatomon que el con Gatomon-dijo Patamon con una seguridad increíble_

_**FIN FLASHBACK_____________________________________________**_

-OH, que tierno- dijo Kari.

-A que si-dijo Gatomon.

-Bueno me tengo que ir preparando- dijo Kari.

-No seas muy dura con TK-dijo Gatomon.

-No lo seré-dijo kari.

-Adiós-dijo Gatomon

- Donde vas?-pregunto Kari.

-A ver a Patamon-dijo la felina digital.

-Bueno, suerte adiós-dijo Kari.

Y Gatomon se fue a través del Digimundo para ir mas rápido, y se topo con Gabumon y Piyomon. Y les dijo:

-¿Habéis visto a Patamon?-les dijo Gatomon

-Si, se ha ido a la Ciudad del Comienzo-dijo Gabumon.

-Vale gracias-dijo la felina digital.

-De nada-dijo Gabumon.

_**EN EL MUNDO REAL__________________________________________________**_

Kari ya habia salido al parque, cuando llego, le vio sentado en un banco, se acerco y Tk hizo señal de que se sentara y dijo:

-Yo te mandado avenir, pues la verdad es que yo.............. Te quiero. Te quiero desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Y ahora, aceptarías ser mi novia- dijo Tk.

-Lo siento Tk, pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Porque yo ya tengo novio._dijo rotundamente Kari.

_**CONTINUARA__________________________________________________________**_

**Bueno que no se esperaban que Kari tuviese novio, o que Gatomon haya oído toda la conversación de Tk y Patomon y ahora os dejo con unas cuantas dudas:**

**¿Cómo le sentara a TK que Kari ya tenga novio?,¿es Davis?¿es Izzy?,¿es Joe?,¿es Michael?,¿es Willis?¿encontrar Gatomon a Patamon? ¿conseguirá Patamon impresionar a Gatomon?**

**Algunas de estas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Reaccion dolorosa

**Ola a todos ya estoy devuelta con el segundo capitulo de**_** El amor duele**_**, porque el anterior era el mismo que el primero. Ahora voy a contestar los Rewievs:**

_**Lord Pata:**_** Si, es verdad pobre Tk. Ya me suscribí a la comunidad.**

_**Lulyua: **_**Tranquila que si va a haber Takari y el novio de Kari le va hacer una cosa muy fea(que malo soy XD).**

**Bueno ahora os dejo con el capitulo.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**2ª**_**Reaccion dolorosa.**_

_-Yo te mandado avenir, pues la verdad es que yo.............. Te quiero. Te quiero desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Y ahora, aceptarías ser mi novia- dijo Tk._

_-Lo siento Tk, pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Porque yo ya tengo novio._dijo rotundamente Kari_

Esas palabras le afecto mucho a Tk, la chica que amaba y era su mejor amiga y confidente tenia novio Y NO SE LO HABIA DICHO. Tk estaba furioso no porque ya tenia novio, sino porque no se lo habia dicho. Tk se fue de allí con los ojos llorosos y fue a su casa. Kari intento explicarle pero fue en vano.

Cuando Tk llego a casa no habia nadie y se echo a la cama a llorar. Estaba desolado y sentía una rabia profunda hacia Hikari. POR QUE NO SE LO HABIA DICHO, PORQUE. Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Tk.

_**Mientras tanto con Kari**_____________________________________________________

Kari estaba dando un paseo, no sabia como reaccionaria Tk con la noticia, pero parece que se lo habia tomado mal. Entonces es cuando lo vio, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo SU NOVIO ESTABA BESANDO A OTRA. Se fue de allí inmediatamente llorando y se fue a casa de su mejor amiga Yolei.(Yolei era una niña elegida de la segunda generación. Tenia los digihuevos del amor y la pureza y como digimon a Hawkmon. Cuando llego abrió su mejor amiga y esta le pregunto:

-Que te pasa-dijo Yolei

-Muchas cosas ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Kari.

- Si adelante- dijo Yolei.

- Pues veras- dijo Kari una vez que se sentó- pues creo que le roto el corazón a Tk-dijo ella.

- Como?-dijo Yolei.

-Pues si le dije que tenia novio... Justo después de que se declarara-dijo Kari.

- Pobre Tk-dijo Yolei.

- Pero eso no es todo- dijo Kari- he visto a mi novio besar a otra-dijo Kari.

-¿qué? Cuando le vea le parto la cara-dijo Yolei.

-Bueno Yolei, me voy-dijo Kari.

-Adiós-dijo esta.

Cuando Kari se fue, Yolei cogió el teléfono y llamo a Tai. Cuando contestaron dijo:

-¿Tai?-dijo Yolei.

- Si soy Tai- ¿quién es?.

-Soy Yolei necesito que vengas a mi casa urgentemente.

- Vale ahora voy-dijo Tai.

Yolei colgó el teléfono y marco en casa de Takeru y tuvo una conversación parecida a la de Tai, y por ultimo llamo a Davis.(se imaginan para que no?)

El primero en llegar fue Takeru, después Tai y por ultimo Davis. Cuando estuvieron los tres les dijo:

-Kari ha venido aquí y me ha dicho que ha visto a su novio besando a otra.-dijo Yolei.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, y con rabia, pero el que mas rabia tenia era Tai.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dijo Tai-le voy a partir la cara a ese desgraciado-dijo el.

-Para eso os he llamado para que nosotros le peguemos un puñetazo o varios a ese desgraciado.

Los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron los cuatro a su casa, le dejaron el cuerpo dolorido y varias advertencias, después cada uno volvió a su casa y se despidieron.

_**CONTINUARA_______________________________________________________**_

**Bueno ya he acabado ya solo me quedan dos capítulos uno Takari y otro Patagato. Ahora le dejos con incógnitas.**

**¿quién será el novio?,¿estará vivo?,¿se reconciliarán Kari y Tk?,¿y Gatomon encontrara a Gatomon?. Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Supongo que el próximo capitulo será Patagato completamente por lo que a lo mejor me sale algo corto. Nos vemos.**


	4. Amor en el Mundo Digital

**Ola de nuevo, os traigo otro capitulo de esta historia y ya tengo ideas para hacer otras historias. Bien, como les dije en el anterior este sera Patagato. Ahora contesto a los Rewievs.**

_**Lord Pata:**_**Si, se que puse eso pero es que me equivoque, quise decir que estaba buscando a Patamon, pero me confundi. Ya se que puse que iba ha haber Daikari, pero mejor no lo puse. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Y espero que me puedas contestar a las preguntas que te hice.**

**Ahora si os dejo con la historia.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**3ª**_**Amor en el Mundo Digital.**_

Patamon estaba con Elecmon para que le ayudara a sorprender a Gatomon. Ya estaba casi todo preparado solo faltaba la comida. Patamon se fue a casa de Tk, para ver si le podia cocinar algo y le dijo a Elecmon que cubriese la sorpresa por si venia Gatomon. Cuando ya estaba en casa de Tk , vio que estaba muy deprimido, y le pregunto que le pasaba y este le dijo:

-Es que Kari me ha dicho que tiene novio, JUSTAMENTE DESPUES DE DECLARARME. A mi no me molesta que tuviese novio, sino que no me lo habia dicho-dijo Tk, enfadado.

-Lo siento- dijo Patamon- oye Tk, me podrias cocinar algo para la cena que vamos a tener Gatomon y yo?-dijo Patamon.

-Si claro-contesto el.

Tk se puso a hacer la cena y después se fue con Patamon a la Ciudad del Comienzo. Por suerte Gatomon no habiha venido. Tk le dijo a Gatomon:

-Que tengas mas suerte que yo- dijo Tk un poco triste.

-Gracias-dijo Patamon-Oye Elecmon, podrias buscar a Gatomon?

- Si, ahora vuelvo-dijo este.

Dentro de un rato Elecmon vino con Gatomon y esta vio lo que le habia preparado Patamon y se puso a llorar de emocion. Estaban cenando y Patamon le dijo:

-Gatomon, yo te he preparado esto porque te quiero decir una que tu me gustas, y querria saber que si querias salir conmigo-dijo avergonzado Patamon.

-Patamon, yo ya sabia que me querias-dijo divertida Gatomon- te oi cuando hablabas por la calle con Tk.-dijo Gatomon.

-Que, oiste todo, eso no esta bien- dijo Patamon fingiendo enfado.

-Si, y tu tambien me gustas y quiero salir contigo-dijo Gatomon.

-De verdad-dijo Patamon.

-Una cosa-dijo Gatomon-¿ese de ahi es Veemon?-dijo Gatomon

-Pues creo que si , Elecmon te ocupas de el?-dijo Patamon.

-Por supuesto Patamon-dijo Elecmon. Y Veemon salio volando como los el Team Rocket(villanos principales patosos de Pokemon).

Despues de esto se dieron un apasionado beso.

_**Mientras en casa de Takeru._______________________________________________________________**_

Takeru estaba en su habitacion, y Matt habia llegdo se dirigio a la habitacion de Takeru, vio como estaba alli y se dispuso a entrar. Pero el sonido del timbe le interrumpio. Abrio y vio que era una persona muy conocida.(No dire quien es XD) y le dijo a Matt.

-Esta en su habitacion, le llamo?-dijo Matt.

-No voy yo-dijo la persona conocida.

-Ok-dijo Matt.

La persona desconocida entro al cuarto de Takeru y cuando vio a la persona conocida dijo:

-¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?-DIJO TK.

_**C ONTINUARA.......................................................................................................................................**_

**Bueno solo me queda un capitulo, el Takari y ya habre terminado el fic, mi primer fic. Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Reconciliacion y fin

Bueno esta aquí otra vez para darles el último capitulo de este fic. Ahora contestare a los Rewievs:

_Jekari: Ya_ lo veras :D.

_Lord Pata:_ Pues si, era la mesa. Y respecto a la duda, Tk no sabia porque habia sido llamado a casa de Yolei, por eso fue.

Ahora os dejo con el ultimo capitulo

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

_Takeru estaba en su habitación, y Matt habia llegado se dirigió a la habitación de Takeru, vio como estaba allí y se dispuso a entrar. Pero el sonido del timbre le interrumpió. Abrió y vio que era una persona muy conocida.(No diré quien es XD) y le dijo a Matt._

_-Esta en su habitación, le llamo?-dijo Matt._

_-No voy yo-dijo la persona conocida._

_-OK-dijo Matt._

_La persona desconocida entro al cuarto de Takeru y cuando vio a la persona conocida dijo:_

_-¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?-DIJO TK_

-He venido para hablar contigo, Tk-dijo la persona conocida.

-Para que, para que me hagas enfadar mas Kari-dijo Tk.

-Es que yo he venido para pedirte perdón por decirte de esa manera que tenia novio-dijo Kari.

-Si yo no estoy enfadado por que tengas novio-dijo Tk.

-Ah no?, entonces porque-dijo Kari.

-Por no decirme que tenias novio, creí que éramos amigos-dijo Tk.

-Ah, es por eso. Hay alguna forma de que me perdones-dijo Kari.

-No se yo...

Tk no pudo acabar de hablar porque Kari le planto un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron este le pregunto.

-A que ha venido eso?-dijo el- pense que tenias novio.

-Exacto Tk, TENIA novio, me estaba engañando.

-Oh,yo lo siento-dijo Tk.

Entonces, los dos se dieron un beso y Tk le pregunto.

-Entonces, ahora querrias ser mi novia-dijo Tk.

-Por supuesto-dijo Kari.

Despues de esto Gatomon y Patamon, vinieron del Digimundo y estos dos les preguntaron:

-Ya se han reconciliado?-preguntaron los digimon.

-Si, y somos novios, veo que vosotros tambien-dijeron Tk y Kari a la vez

-Me alegro por ustedes-dijeron los digimons.

_**10 años despues_____________________________________________________-**_

Kari estaba feliz, no podia creerselo, volvio a mirar al test de embarazo, era verdad, estaba su novio volviese de trabajar se lo diria. Escucho un ruido, era la puerta. Entro su novio y esta le dijo:

-Hay algo muy importante que quiero que sepas-dijo Kari.

-Dime amor-dijo Tk.

-Es que estoy embarazada-dijo Kari, ilusionada.

-Eso es excelente-dijo Tk contento por la noticia- ahora yo te voy a dar otra-se puso de rodillas saco una cajita de color negro, la abrio y dentro habia un anillo-Kari, te quiero mucho y quiero que seas mi esposa, te casarias conmigo-dijo Tk

-Si-dijo Kari- y le dio un apasionado beso.

_**DENTRO DE UN AÑO______________________________________________**_

-Takeru Takaishi, quieres a Hikari Yagami en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe-dijo el cura

-Si quiero.-dijo TK.

-Hikari Yagami, quieres a Takeru Takaishi en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe-dijo el cura

-Si quiero-dijo Kari.

-Entonces Yo os declaro mardo y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Se dieron un apasionado beso y Kari lanzo el ramo que fue a parar a Sora. Hikari tenia a su bebe en brazos, porque habian decidido casarse el mismo dia que bautizaban a su hija Rya. Esta familia fue muy feliz. Takeru se convirtio en escritor y Kari en profesora. A su hija no le fataba de nada porque Takeru era buen escritor y cobraba mucho. Gatomon y Patamon tambien se casaron y tuvieron un bebe digimon, que era el compañero digital de un Patamon(no me acuerdo de su etaba al salir del huevo). Y esta familia estaba muy contenta, sobre todo Tk, que habia conseguido su mayor sueño, formar una familia junto a Kari Yagami.

_**FIN__________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Ya acabe mi primer fic, hurra. Tuve que cambiarlo gracias a un Rewiev que me hizo ver que mi final era estupido. Si alguien quiere salir en mi proximo fic que me lo diga. Adios.  
**


End file.
